Who the hell are you?
by Jayneak47
Summary: Maru,reincarnation of Naraku that the group were currently fighting has given Inuyasha the task to think before he acts,which you have to admit is really hard for him.Placed into Kagome's world with no idea how to save his friends and how to fix what happened, he goes along with the plot,until he sees Kagome.She has no idea who he is, and isnt the same normal Kagome he knew.InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, so I hope you like and make sure you read and review. Here's:**

**Who the hell are you?**

**Kagome: She doesnt own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Course not!**

**Kagome: Thats because I own him! Good Dog! *pats his head***

**Inuyasha: STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FAITHFUL PUPPY KAGOME!**

**ENJOY!**

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

Maru, our current foe and another incarnation of Naraku. We caught him near the well as Kagome was trying to return to her world. He attacked her and I heard her scream warning the others. When we got there, Kagome was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Well then, Inuyasha the legend has arrived!"

"Shut up you bastard! What have you done to Kagome?"

"Well, can't you evaluate the situation yourself?"

"Huh?"

"I stuck a Sacred Jewel shard in her shoulder, so I could put her in pain using the rest of the Sacred Jewel." He showed me the almost full Jewel that Naraku had. In his other hand were three other Sacred Jewel Shards. "These I recieved from a wolf named...Koga I believe." He added the shards to his Sacred Jewel hand. "Shall I add these to make the pain more intense Inuyasha?"

"Leave Kagome alone!" I heard Sango shout.

"Oh no you don't." He raised his hand and vines encased Sango, Miroku and Kilahlah. "You see, I'm the brother of Kagura and have the power of earth compared to my sister. "I am the earth here." The vines tightened and Kilahlah roared.

"Ok Maru, your about to enter a world of pain!" I unleashed the Tetsaiga and faced him head on. "One swipe of my windscar should kill you right off."

"No you dont Inuyasha, unless, you want prescious Kagome to perish for your victory." I grimaced and pulled back my sword over my sholder.

"You didnt even tell us what you wanted with Kagome, or whatever."

"Nice try Inuyasha, but I will not be distracted from my plans to tell you their full extents. I shall say this, I can kill Kagome," at that moment Kagome screamed so loud, the pain on her was immenent.

"STOP HURTING HER!" I shouted. He just laughed.

"I can make this a battle Inuyasha, but not the kind your used too."

"And how would that work?"

"You don't think very much do you Inuyasha, your just brute force in this group arent you?" Though I didnt admit it, that was obvious, I was always the one fighting come to think of it. I never did much thinking, that was Miroku's job while I was fighting.

"I guess I'll enjoy this battle by thought Inuyasha." Thats when Kagome screamed again.

"Kagome!" I turned to her frail body as Maru laughed again.

"I'll enjoy this very much." I raised Tetsaiga and ran for him but a light flashed and everything went black. All I heard was a voice:

"Waste your time wisely Inusyasha,

the longer you take the faster Kagome and your friends...

will die."

* * *

I woke up in a bed, very comfortable anyway. I sat up and looked around. It reminded me of Kagome's room in her house. The walls were red and the bed was black. I rubbed my head trying to figure out what happened, but I had no time to ponder when I heard a voice call me.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up and come down for breakfast or you'll be late for school!" 'School?' What surprised me the most was that I knew that voice. I couldnt place who it was but I stood quickly. "I ironed your uniform for you, it's hanging on your door." I saw it, and did what she said, I got dressed, not knowing what else to do. 'What was going on?'

I made my way down to the voice and found...my mother. "Mom!" she turned to me surprised.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I was too shocked to say a word. My mother was dead, but here she was in the flesh, with every feature I rememeber about her from my childhood. I sat down and didnt even have time to asses the situation, as if I could have.

"Morning mom! Inuyasha!"

"SHIPPO!" He turned to look at me.

"You alright big brother? You look like you've seen a ghost." 'I-He's-Shippo was my brother?' My mother came over and rested food in front of me and Shippo.

"Eat Inuyasha and I'll do your hair up for you." I ate in wonder as Shippo stared at me and my mother did something to my hair to keep it out of my face. This was incredulous, but I savoured my mother's careful touch once again, happy that somehow she was alive. "It feels just like yesterday that your hair was silver and then it faded to black."

"WHAT!" I grabbed an escaped lock of hair and stared at it. It was black like me in my human- I reached to the top of my head and jumped, my dog ears weren't there. I WAS FULLY HUMAN!

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" They both looked at me with concern, because I didnt know. I didnt know what was going on and why I was here in this seemingly real world.

"Im fine I guess."

* * *

I made for the outside, being told I needed to hurry to 'school' whatever that was. Guessing that if I followed the people dressed like me I would get there, I began to walk. Seemingly, I was in Kagome's world, and a single part of it, her part. 'Had Maru done this?'

I made it to school, basicly a big building for learning, said the sign. I walked into the door but was stopped by a boy wearing wierd circular things on his face.

"Are you Inuyasha? The new student here?" I nodded warily. "Good, I'm Akatsuki, I've been told to show you around today." I nodded again and the boy took me to an 'office' where I got a 'schedule' telling me basically where I had to go at certain times of the day. First I had 'geometry', whatever that was. The room was filled so I sat down and looked around. I wasn't used to this world, I needed help from-

"Kagome!" I nearly shouted as she walked into the room. She looked really different though. She had 5 earrings on her left ear and 3 on the right. She also had really wierd black inking that looked like...'MARU'S VINES ENTRAPPING SANGO AND MIROKU!' I remembered now, they were in trouble and I had to save them, but I was here.

Kagome turned to me looking confused. "Who the hell are you? Do I know you?" I blinked, she didnt know me?

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha remember, from the fuedal era? Where Sango and Miroku are in toruble? We need to get out of here!"

"Um..." she looked at the girls surrounding her. They were giggling, did they think this was funny, it was serious! "Look dude, um...Ive never heard your name or seen your face before, so you must be new here."

"But-"

Thats when a teacher came in and I couldnt talk to her. I couldnt even get her attention throughout the day as I had no choice but to stay near Akatsuki. The day was hard because no matter what I did she would ignore me. At the end of the day I was desperate. I got away from Akatsuki and went after her.

"Kagome!"

"What!" I stopped abruptly surprised that she answered. "Stop pestering me new guy, I dont KNOW YOU! Maybe you confused another Kagome with me, but I'm not her alright! So leave me alone!" and then she walked away from me. Her friends turned to me sneering.

"Look, she's got a boyfriend understand, just leave her alone." 'Boyfriend?'

I got home and went straight to the room I had familiarized myself with. From the day I understood that Kagome didnt know me, and everyone here obviously didnt either. I know that Maru did this and that if we don't get back, he will kill Sango and Miroku + Kilahlah and whenever he finds Shippo, him as well. My objective was still unclear but my first order of business was to get close to Kagome so she knew me and was comfortable around me, then ask her to remember.

Maru wanted me to think, so thats what I needed to do. 

'This is gonna be so hard.

**Please review with your thoughts on this chapter, i'll really appreciate it. I've got plent to continue on with ;D**

**Inuyasha: SO REVIEW**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: *falls to the ground* What was that for?**

**Kagome: *laughs* That was too fun to pass up!**

**GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome: Welcome back to:**

**Inuyasha: Who the hell are you!**

**Kagome: I'm Kagome and thats Jayneak47. Are you ok Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: I was saying the name of the story!**

**Kagome: Are you sick? Your nose is dry and-**

**Inuyasha: STOP COMPARING ME TO A PUPPY!**

**Enjoy the second chapter guys XD **

**Who the hell are you?  
**

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

Thinking during the night, I figured I'd have to get to know Kagome again. The first time I met her she was running away from a demon and then when I saved her I just stuck around because of the necklace charm...which I was still wearing! That could help me to get her to remember. Other than that, this Kagome was different definitly. The other Kagome is a lot more understanding, this Kagome just shrugged me off when I talked to her. This is going to be difficult in itself, other than lives being at stake and me going crazy knowing there is no way for me to save them right now.

In the morning I walked to school and followed my schedule since Akatsuki wasn't anywhere to be found. My last class was 'History' where we were learning about my time. The teacher was surprised with my interest in the subject and how much I knew. I merely shrugged. This class was one that I shared with Kagome so I followed her onto the school grounds but she surprised me by turning around to face me.

"What?" I swallowed.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday." That statement surprised even me but I went along with it. She stared at me for a second, then broke into a grin and held out her hand.

"If you wanted to be friends, all you had to do was ask." I blinked. 'It couldnt be this easy, could it?' I took her hand confused. "Kagome, and you?" Playing along I answered.

"Inuyasha." and not knowing what else to do I kissed her hand. This was then when she looked surprised at me.

"Kagome!" Someone shouted. She took back her hand and turned to the voice.

"Oh, hi Hojo." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you getting home today?"

"Actually Hojo, I said I'd show Inuyasha the mall since he's new around here. Plus I have my mom's car today, I can get myself home." Hojo looked at me and I waved trying to be nice.

"Oh, well that was nice of you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." They hugged again and she whispered something in his hear which he nodded too. After that he smiled and walked away. I was more confused than ever, at how easily this was seemingly becoming.

"We never-"

I know, I just needed an excuse."

"For what?"

"Sometimes you just need space away from other people to make things right." I still didnt understand but I nodded politly. "So lets go Inuyasha!"

"Go where?"

"Around silly! Im not wasting that excuse to go to town, come on!" She ran towards something with four wheels, reminding me of that bike she always makes me carry around. My face went blank while I wondered what this 'wheeled non bike' was. "You look as if you've never seen a car Inuyasha." She opened the door of the 'car' and escaped inside. I did the same thing warily, still not knowing the use of a 'car'. She put some wierd object into a hole near yet another wheel inside the 'car' and turned it. Thats when the car roared making me invoulantarily jump.

"Kagome!" she laughed at my surprise as she manouvered the 'car' out of the school.

"Kags." I looked at her.

"Huh?"

"My friends call me Kags."

"Right." We moved along in silence until I couldnt stand it anymore. "Kagome don't you remember anything?"

"About what?"

"The Sacred Jewel shards?"

"Are they an expensive type of jewel because my birthday is coming up."

"Kagome, don't you remember demons?"

"Demons, like things that plauge the soul?" She took a glance at me but looked back outside.

"No, like dog demons and fox demons that have magic powers and strength above that of a human."

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"The fuedal area, where you fell through a well and found me bound to a tree and you were chased by a demon trying to save the villagers and the priestess Kaede-"

"I fell in a well? I have never seen a well in my life. And plus, Kaede is a pharmiscist that lives down the hill from me." She had lost me, but I pushed on.

"And she gave me this necklace so that you could control me because I'm a half demon, a dog demon-"

"Awwwww, you're a puppy, what am I? A cat demon?" She started laughing and I knew she wasn't taking me seriously.

"Kagome don't you remember the fuedal era? At all?"

"Inuyasha, you were talking about this yesterday like a lunatic while you tried to get my attention. You dont need to do that now, we're friends, no need to create a story where their are...mysterious demons."

"But I'm telling the truth! And I'm afraid that if you dont remember that Miroku and Sango are going to die!" The car stopped abruptly and she glared at me.

"STOP IT INUYASHA!" I looked at her. I have no idea what any of this is about, but I know you're ruining a perfectly good afternoon talking about it!" I tried to butt in but she held up her hand. "Miroku was a womanizer at my school and got expelled due to harassing so many girls. Sango goes to a school on the next town and is known for her boomerang competitions! These people I don't know, and not from and fuedal era nonsense, so stop talking about it!" The car started moving again and we rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

We made it to the 'mall' where Kagome was going to give me a whirlwind tour of the place, plus a makeover. She was in a happy mood again but before, in the car, she looked murderous, and scary.

"First we'll start in here Inuyasha." It was a clothes store and as we enterd she put her hand on everything, as if it were precious. "Never go anywhere else for clothes Inuyasha, trust me." As soon as we got to the 'men's' section, she started throwing clothes at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking out possible outfits for you, my treat, welcome to the neighborhood." We entered the changing area and she sat in a chair. "Well go pull that curtain across and try on the outfits so you can show them to me." In honest interest I did as she said.

_Kagome's p.o.v_

We created two piles of clothes, clothes to buy and clothes to discard. Most of the outfits I picked looked good on him, so hardly any went into the discard pile. The winter clothes made Inuyasha look humble and handsome I have to admit. Then we reached the summer clothes. First came the T's and shorts showing off his toned and musclely arms and legs. I merely blushed at the sight but sadly swimwear had made its way into the things I had thrown at him. The swimming trunks showed him all off. He had a six pack that surpassed Hojo by 10 times. He was .

"Kagome?" I must have had a dazed look on my face so I stood up as if in a hurry and nodded grabbing up clothes.

"Change back into your uniform and we'll buy all this stuff." I needed to cool down and get out of that store. Next I thought I'd get him some shoes. I decided on two pairs of Nikes to make it easy for him instead of explaining matches and stuff. Then I pushed him into Akemi's Beauty Salon. I sat down with a sigh. Akemi came over to us with one of her bright smiles.

"Kagome, how are you?" I smiled back at her.

"Im fine."

"Thats good, what can I do for you?"

"Inuyasha needs your expertise." She looked over at him and made a clucking noise.

"Yes he does, take out your hair darling." Inuyasha took the scroungey band out of his hair and it cascaded onto his face. It was so...long. It reached his waist. Akemi examined a lock of it. "Look at these split ends and the colour just doesnt go with these hazel gold eyes of yours." Inuyasha looked a bit confused and relieved at the same time at that moment.

"Was your hair always that colour Inuyasha?" I asked him.

"Well, it used to be a silverish white-"

"That is splendid, I'll get right to work then." She led Inuyasha to the wash station. "Akahana will take care of you Kagome."

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

Akemi did all sorts of things to my hair that I didnt understand, but she washed it most of all, evertime she would mumble about fleas. That reminded me of Myoga and where he had ended up during the 'talk' I had with Maru. On the final wash she got close to my ear.

"Your not trying to steal Kagome from Hojo are you?" I shook my head. She pouted a little as she wrung my hair again. "Thats too bad, she'd be a lot happier if you did. She isnt the happiest with him as her boyfriend. She told me the other day that she thought something was missing between them." At some point I need to find out what this word 'boyfriend' means. After the hot air blower they called a dryer, I finally saw my reflection in a mirror. I was silver haired again, like my normal self. "Do you like it Inuyasha?"

"Yes, it seems more natural now."

"Good." Akemi smiled and walked off to greet someone who had just come in. Then a girl with short cropped black and blue hair popped into my reflection. The blue highlights were a good addition bringing out her face in some way.

"It looks really nice Inuyasha, your hair is really long. It suits you."

"Kagome!" She laughed and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't look so surprised, you look different too. I've always wanted to do this to my hair, I just needed an excuse to do it finally." she said smiling.

Kagome helped me put my hair up again and then we crossed to a darker shop. Kagome rested all the bags down and went to the table that was in the front.

"Kuro! You here?Nari?" Thats when a woman enetered the room from behind a shade.

"Kagome, lovely to see you again." her voice was floaty and a bit dark."You brought a friend I see."

"Nice to see you too Nari. This is Inuyasha and since I brought him, we can get free piercings today right?"

"Yes of course."

Kagome and I were sat in chairs facing each other. Then Nari brought a guy out as well which I was guessing was Kuro. He came next to me as Nari went next to Kagome.

"How many for him Kagome?" Kuro asked Kagome.

"Two hoops on the right ear, dont you think?"

"Wait what?" I didnt even know what was going on. "What are we doing?"

"Earrings Inuyasha, don't you want some, they'll make you look better." I looked at her and all her piercings. She seemed to really like them and I needed her to like me a lot more so I nodded. It wouldnt hurt I didnt think.

"For you Kagome?" Nari asked her. Kagome simply tapped her nose. "It would help Kagome a lot if you locked hands, this piercing is known to hurt a lot." I was a bit worried then but I locked hands with Kagome. She simply smiled at me.

Time skipping the rest, mine didnt hurt but Kagome's, on the nose, looked really painfull. She didnt make a sound but she squeezed my hands so tight my knuckles cracked. We got back in her car and she drove me home, it was already dark.

"I had fun Inuyasha." she smiled looking at me. I smiled at her as well.

"I got to know you really well today, and I'm sorry about-"

"Don't, just enjoy my gifts and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

School for the rest of the week was normal, NORMAL. I didnt like it that Kagome still wasnt remembering, she was just acting as if I had never said any of those things and that we were good frinds. I hung out with her and Akatsuki at lunch times but I needed to really talk to her, to convince her of the truth or else...I don't know or else. I know Maru must have been torturing the others as we wasted time. I wanted something to happen so I made something happen.

I caught up with Kagome and smiled to make her seem comfortable.

"Uh, Kagome, do you wanna come to dinner at my house today?"

**Just a trip to the mall I know, but I will go on and it will get better, I promise, please read and review! Keep reading. -Jayneak47**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome: Inuyasha is still trying to convince me that the fuedal era exists**

**Inuyasha: And now I've invited her to dinner  
**

**Kagome: Yup, but will I go?  
**

**We're about to find out, here's chapter 3 guys XD  
**

**Who the Hell are you?  
**

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

She looked at me confused for a bit.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, has your mind forgotten that Kagome has a boyfriend." One of her friends sneered. I ran my hand through my hair.

"No I havent forgotten. Not in the slightest. I just needed to talk to Kagome, and I thought dinner at my house would be nice."

"And what makes you think my Kagome will go with you?" Thats when the worst person ever to walk up, did. Koga, not a wolf demon, but just as obnoxiously irritating.

"Koga, for the gazillionth time, I dont belong to you." He put his arm around her and she only sighed.

"Your sending him mixed messages Kags!" One of her friends whispered. Kagome shrugged.

"He's just kidding around."

"I doubt it." I took my turn of interrupting. Facing Koga's stupid grin I smiled.

"She can say yes or no but the fact is, you cant choose for her." I said defiantly.

"Plus you know I have a boyfriend Koga." Kagome answered again.

"I know nothing Kagome." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Her friends all scolded her and then walked away. She blushed and looked up at me.

"This dinner is at your house then?" I smiled.

"Yes it is. You know where that is right?" she nodded.

"I'll come after archery practice." That hit me as a surprise.

"You do archery Kags?" ((look he used her nickname XD))

"Yeah." She waved and walked away as I wondered...

"Does Kikyo do archery with you?" She turned back to me surprised.

"Yes...but how did you know that?" I shrugged but gave her a knowing look.

_Kagome's p.o.v_

Inuyasha sure is a mystery with his fuedal era mumbo jumbo. The day was long and lunch was even longer since none of the boys showed up for some reason. Archery was a sort of blessing even if Kikyo is as cold as ever. I practiced my shooting, not bothered with anything else. Hitting the mark is hard because my form isnt the greatest. Plus Kikyo is a bitch when it comes to me proving I'm just as good as her.

"Your pullback is absoloutly horrible."

"Oh shut up kikyo." I flipped her off and aimed my shot. I noticed silver hair waving in the breeze from behind a column. I aimed at that instead. My arrow got the hair stuck to the column, hitting it's mark. I smirked as a low growl of a curse could be heard. I approached him, laughing.

"Inuyasha, whats between you and Kikyo, you shouldnt even know her. She's two years above us." He feebly tried to remove the arrow in his hair but failed. Looking up at me he scowled.

"Nothing."

"Lier." I trilled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Explain what she has to do with your fuedal era nonsense."

"Its not non-" he stopped himself and shook his head. Then he just glared at me and didnt say a word until his eyes drifted over to Kikyo. "I wont hurt you again Kagome." he whispered.

Whatever he was talking about, he meant it with all his heart because his eyes were yearning but inconsistent. He kept neglecting but wanting to look at me.

"Inuyasha..." he looked at me finally, "Lets go."

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

I couldnt tell her what I did to her because of Kikyo. I couldnt face hurting her again like I did on that night, in the forest. Where she saw me confess I would protect Kikyo even though I didnt want to. The day I just couldnt face her and she ran away. The day my love for Kikyo had shown through. After gaining Kagome's trust right now, I didnt want to lose it and risk Miroku and Sango.

I got into Kagome's car silently and she started to drive towards my house.

"Everything ok Inuyasha?" I looked at her like I had never looked at her before, analysing every detail I could see and remember. Her small nose, her non earlobed ears, her uniform...her legs...'Wait, what am I doing? Am I...no I couldnt be...no, lets ignore that right now.' she turned to me quickly taking her eyes off the road. Her eyes, those brown eyes that I could never forget- 'STOP IT! YOU LOVE STRUCK DOG, YOUR GONNA KILL YOURSELF WITH THIS THINKING! And plus she has a boyfriend, a partner aparantly, something do with love. Why dont they just call him a mate...' "Inuyasha?"

"Huh, oh, I'm fine Kagome."

We reached my house and I introduced my mum and Shippo to Kagome. Then we went up to my room. She looked around at my recent way of designing it, posters of randomers I found lying around but with scratches on them.

"Like your in a cage..."

"Huh?" she looked at me suddenly clearing her throat.

"Nothing. So what did you want to talk about?" Ilooked at her in all seroiusness.

"You have to trust that I'm speaking the truth Kags, you have to belive me."

"Of course I'll belive you, you're my friend." She had no idea what I was about to say.

"You were poisened by an enemy we had."

"What?"

"Your shoulder...has pain doesnt it?"

"Always has...Inuyasha.." she was loking confused but I saw dread in her eyes. 'Wait, was that fear, was she afraid of me telling her stuff like this?' "How did you-"

"The fuedal era Kagome-"

"NO!" She stood up and hit the wall. "Don't even start!" I grabbed her arms but she fought against me. I tried to calm her down but she continuosly fought at me.

"Kagome, you have to remember the fights, and me saving you from enemies."

"INUYASHA STOP!" She got out of my grip and fell to the floor. "STOP!" She curled into a ball. "Just stop, don't talk about it anymore, please." Tears were pricking her eyes. "Please." I...didnt know what to do.

"I wont. Lets go eat Kagome." She stood up and exited my room but then I stopped her, thinking.

"Inuyasha?"

"Please do something for me though, and I will never speak of this again if you do." She nodded. I let her sit on my bed and I took out a book from under it. I found it there when I was traversing the room the first time. It was an empty notebook. I also got her a pen.

"Whats this for?"

"Listen to my story and write it down. It wont take long. Just listen to it all the way through, you dont have to believe, you dont even have to comprehend it, just...write it for me, please?" She stared at the objects I'd passed her and nodded after a pause. "Thank you."

I told her about when she was first puled down into the well, and when she found me attached to the tree. I told her about the sacred jewel shards, fully this time and how she had broken them by accident. I told her about Tetsaiga and how we met Shippo and Sango and Miroku. I told her about Naraku and his incarnations. Though I didnt tell her about the times she had caught me with Kikyo, I didnt tell her about Ssesshomaru either though I didnt know why.

"And before we came here we were fighting Maru, the incarnation male that Naraku had made." Throughout the whole thing, Kagome looked like she was shaking, like she was in pain, but persevering or something. 'Was Maru hurting her still?' I thought not to ask. When I had finished she looked at me., her face pale.

"Thats a powerful imagination you've got there."

"Yeah powerful." I looked at her and she looked at me, and those brown eyes were unbelieving. She took a deep breath and closed the book and handed it back to me. "No you keep it, my...story." She nodded.

Dinner mostly consisted of me and Shippo stealing food off each other and Kagome scolding me for treating him like meat. At the end of the night he was in a mood and Kagome followed him upstairs.

"Why does he have to treat me like that. It isnt fair." he pouted. I grinned, but then Kagome leaned down to him.

"All big brothers and sisters do that , it's their job."

"Really?" I pffted.

"Really. Just tell me when Inuyasha does it next time when Inuyasha's bothering you and I'll knock him out." 'as if id let her' I thought to myself. A big grin went across the litle kids face.

"Ok."

I walked her to the door and scowled at her.

"Does this give me permission to box you when your the same to your brother?" Instead of smiling at me she glowered.

"How do you knw I have a little brother Inuyasha?"

"Course you do, you have Souta." she looked at me with disbelief.

"How do you know about Souta?"

"I-"

"None of that Fuedal era crap now!" she looked murderous.

"But Kagome, you have a brother dont you?" Tears stung her eyes as she walked to her car. "Kagome!?"

* * *

For the whole weekend after she wouldnt speak to me. I had to call up Hojo and ask how she was, ((their friends now)) which was really hard since I had no idea what a phone was. Then Sunday came, the night of Hojo's Birthday party and our whole year was invited. It starts at seven.

_Kagome's p.o.v_

Ignoring Inuyasha was hard since I wanted to know how he knew about- Nevermind. Today is Hojo's Birthday and he has invited me to come and have dinner with his parents before the party. I switch my nose ring for a stud so I wouldnt freak them out. I wear a black set up with ruffles at the hem stopping at my knees and some nice sturdy heels. Then I go out to meet Hojo with his snazzy convertable, yes his parents are richsters. He comes up and hugs me.

"You ok?"

"I'm ok Hojo, just a little nervous to meet your parents."

"You'll be fine Kags."

We get there and we sit down for dinner and everything is fine until their parents bring up their divorce at the table. I forget how it happened but it happened.

"If only Judith had never come over to pick up the flowers that day."

"Melanie, I didnt mean to-"

"We've been over this."

"It was an accident, we both love the people we married and are marrying, why cant you accept-"

"No Chai, no! I wont forgive you, Im setting an example for **my **son. Never forgive cheaters, ever." I looked down at my plate. 'I'm not weak, I'm not weak' this went over and over in my head trying to stop myself crying but in the end I got up from the table and went into the hall. Hojo chased after me.

"Kagome!"

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I never meant to-"

"I know you didnt."

"I dont know what happened, he just came over and, I never meant to hurt you in any way and Hojo I'm so sorry. I never meant to cheat on you with Koga." He hugs me which I dont deserve but I sob into his shirt anyway.

"I know, I forgave you."

"But, like your mother said-"

"Ignore my mother. I care about you Kagome, enough to forgive you for your mistakes, and for you to forgive mine."

"But you dont make mistakes, not when it comes to me." He just hugged me until I stoped crying. I felt weak, I was miss popular, and I had the best guy standing here with me. Why had I cheated, and with Koga of all people?

* * *

The party was in the hall downstairs and the whole year was invited. No one crashed since we had security, and everyone was having fun. I danced with Hojo twice and with my girlfriends indefinitly. Then Hojo went to get me a drink when he came up behind me.

"Hey Kagome." I jumped to see Koga behind me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Koga, now go away." I wish he wasnt here.

"Why, I was just wondering if you needed me again, you know..."

"Shut up!" I pushed him outside so no one could hear. "I'm done with you, you hear me."

"I hear you, but does the world?"

"Huh?"

"I need you Kgome, and I can use blackmail. I'm guessing no one knows what happened between us besides Hojo?" My jaw dropped.

"You wouldnt?" He stepped closer to me and caressed my face hard.

"I would." He leaned into me but I pulled away and he fell with me. Into bushes sadly and he grabbed me and started kissing me hard and uncomfortably.

"Koga get off!" But he quieted me with another kiss, and you dont even want to know where his hand was going at that moment. He kissed my neck and I was too shocked to scream, I tried to get away but he was too strong. His hand was inching closer to somewhere I didnt want it to go and I finally screamed. Instantly Koga's weight was taken off me. I stood and straightened my dress and looked up. Inuyasha beat the crap out of Koga until his nose was bloody, and people came to watch.

"Dont even dare touch her."

"Inuyasha!" I stopped his hand when he went to hit an almost unconscious Koga again. "I think he gets it, someone call an ambulance.

That someone happened to be Hojo and he almost called the national freaking guard. They didnt question me at his inquest and the party continued me sitting in a corner, feeling completly violated.

"Kagome?" I looked up and saw silver hair. Inuyasha had his hair out,and it looked adorable."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks for-"

"Don't mention it." This is the first time we'd spoken the whole weekend. I partly wouldnt talk to him because whenever he talked about his...history with me my shoulder would break out in pain and my head would hurt and I'd just want him to stop talking about it. Thats the truth of why I lash out at him. Not because I dont want to listen but because I dont want to take the pain. Plus, I let him down because I just dont remember anything he is telling me.

"Kagome." I stood up and put a hand to his lips. I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

I walked over to Hojo after the party, who was on the balcony outside his room. I placed my arms around his waist and he smiled at me.

"I dont deserve you Hojo." He turned.

"Of course you do."

"No really, you are too forgiving and after tonight-"

"Dont, I might go and murder that wolf." I couldnt help smirking.

"I need to give you my birthday present."

"And what would that be?" I kissed him so deep and long and hard. I needed to love this boy, he did so much for me and all I made were mistakes, I was making it up to him. I **will **love him. I had to. We moved backwards towards his bed. He broke the kiss breathing hard. "After what happened today, are you sure-"

"If it's you I dont mind." I kissed him again and this time he took his birthday present away from me. It made me happy, but I didnt feel much of anything, why not...

I woke up with his arms wrapped around me and my heels dangerously close to my face. He tightened his arms around me and dug his head into my neck and kissed it. I wanted to love it, I wanted to revel in it, but I couldnt. What the hell is wrong with me!

* * *

_Inuyasha's p.o.v_

I went home happy with myself and absoloutly above the world. I stayed in the yard staring at the stars still feeling the hea of Kagome's kiss against my cheek- 'What the fuck Inuyasha! This is a mission a challenge set by-'_  
_

Inuyasha, time is running out for you. 

Maru?

Your love for Kagome cant save you.

I dont love-

Your friends are in serious pain and you can tell so is Kagome, stop wasting time...tick...tock...

**There you go guys, enjoy it. Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Kagome, where are you?**

**Kagome: Outside!  
**

**Me: *walks outside* Whats going on?  
**

**Kagome: Inuyasha is putting a bone in a hole for later  
**

**Me: and he says he's not a puppy. Look guys, I know I havent really made Inuyasha Inuyasha-ee but its only because well...i dunno. He's more himself now though, promise XD**

* * *

**Inuyasha P.O.V  
**

Monday Akatsuki was back and Kagome was around Hojo for most of the morning. At lunch I crossed her path while she was coming out of the assembly hall. She was twiddling with a black thing that said 'piano' on the side and I could smell salt. I still had my sensitive nose I guessed. Was Kagome...crying. I was about to ask what was wrong when a little voice whispered, _For the 4 days you've been here you've been indifferent, whats up with that? _My voice was right. Maybe I was in shock.

"What do you want now Inuyasha? I told you to leave me alone."

"No need to made something out of nothing Kagome, not as if I care that your crying or anything."

"How did you-Nevermind, I don't want to talk to you right now!" She huffily stood up and walked past me using her hair to curtain her face. Usually, yes i care when Kagome's upset, and do care at this moment but she reeked of...Hojo!

_**Mate has been taken!**_

Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed Kagome's elbow and looked at the piano intently.

"What Inuyasha?!" She was trying to pull away from me but my grip was unshakable and finally she stopped. "Inuyasha, whats going on? You're scaring me." I didnt mean to, but my inner demon was badgering me to the point of physical hurting anyone in range, including Kagome. I guess Maru had to change Kagome but not me.

"You and Hojo...how long have you been together?"

"A year, why?" I let her go and she looked at me and then walked off. I was shaking so much I had to sit down.

_I dont love Kagome...or have feelings for her..._

_**You must avenge mate! Now!**  
_

_That would hurt Kagome, I cant do that...  
_

_**Then you obviously do have feelings for her if you care so much abot her feelings moron!**  
_

_Shut up, Hojo trusts me!  
_

_**That bozo is no match for us! We belong with Kagome!**  
_

_You!_

"Inuyasha, that you?" I turned still slightly shaking and saw...Hojo.

"Hojo...whats up?" I pushed back my inner demon to keep me from strangling him.

"Kagome just ran out of here, she wont look at me or talk to me. Do you know whats up?" I shook my head, my vision blurring.

**_Get him you coward of a hanyou!_**

**__**"You know, she thinks highly of you after you saved her from Koga."

"Really?"

"Just do me a favour Inuyasha, if she runs to you instead of me, dont tell me." My shaking momentarily stop as I stared at him dumbfounded.]

"We fight like hell cats most of the time, how and when exactly would she run to me when she has you?" He just shook his head and walked away. Before I got into an in depth fight with my inner demon again, my world spiraled into black.

* * *

"Poor poor Inuyasha. Falling in love with that Kagome human." I opened my eyes and looked straight into Maru's purple eyes. I spit at him and look over at Kagome. "You're completely adorable. You care for her, so much so you dont believe it yourself."

"Let us go you bastard so I can kill you!"

"No, I dont think so, I was enjoying your little show. Ill make a deal with you." He walked over and caressed and unconcious Kagome's cheek. "I'll give you thirty days to make this girl fall in love with you, and Ill be curteous and let you start over."

"What do you mean?" I was sick of this.

"Everything that has transpired so far has still happened except you once again you dont exist. You have to get her to know you once again."

"What about my fight with Koga?"

"That boyfriend of hers, which means she loves him more." I couldnt yet understand my feelings for Kagome, and I knew I still felt for Kikyo. Now I was being forced to make Kagome fall in love with me and I didnt want to hurt her if I wasnt ready. "Good luck Inuyasha." he grinned as he planted a kiss on Kagome's cheek. My vision got blurry again but I still heard him. "And by the way Inuyasha, gradually your friends will grow closer to death the longer you take. If you fail, they will die."

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**Inuyasha: Now where did I bury that bone...**

**Hope you enjoyed it XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but school's restarted so I haven't been around, getting and buying stuff you know ;) Here you go.**

**Kagome: We own nothing btw.  
**

**Inuyasha: Kagome?  
**

**Kagome: Yes?  
**

**Inuyasha: What's a T rating?  
**

**Kagome: It tells what the content is suitable for.  
**

**Me: Yeah. Guys, I changed the content to T when I just actually read the guidelines, so the story wont get adultly worse, it'll have the same theme but I had to change it because 9 yr olds shouldn't in my opinion be reading this. Current readers and future readers continue to enjoy :) Read and Review!  
**

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V  
**

I woke up in my room and swore.

"Language Inuyasha!" I stood up and hit the wall. How could Maru munipulate me like that, to make Kagome fall in love with me, which means I have to steal her from Hojo, who she looks so happy with now. She reeked of him, which means...I can't-

**Yes you can, she doesn't belong to him, mate doesn't love him!**

_Shut it! I don't know lots about love, but I know it involves both parties happiness! Not just blind lust.  
_

That seemed to shut him up. I layed back down on my bed and got a pain in my side, it wasn't intese but it was there. I touched my side and felt stickyness and pulled my hand away. It was red and fully bloody.

**You have two months Inuyasha, as your friends die slowly.**

I was so confused, and didn't understand what Maru and Naraku would get out of Kagome falling in love with me. My head began to hurt and I got really dizzy. _Forgot I was still human. _My room started to dim.

"Okaachan!" I called my mother as my world completly dimmed.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

So much had happened in two weeks. I dyed and cut my hair, got a nose piercing, watched Hojo become too good for me, watch Hojo beat up Koga at his birthday party, and strengthened our relationship to the fullest. Yeah, Hojo is a big part of my life now, I spend every minute possible with him and our friends.

Yet, I don't feel how I expect to feel. I don't feel like...people in love describe how they feel. I like Hojo, but I don't miss him when he's not there, and getting compliments from him aren't as lovely as they say. But I try anyway. Yes, it feels like I'm pretending, but I'm convinced that if I make myself do what in love girlfriends and boyfriends do, I'll actually become what I'm pretending to be.

Today I'm at the hospital, for the 3rd time in my life. My mum was poisened by something she ate and the doctors can't figure out what it is. I called nine one one when I found her collapsed after taking a shower. I wait in the waiting reception and then my phone buzzes. It's Hojo.

(Hojo+**Kagome)**

Hey Kags

**Hi Hojo, I'm actuily at the hospital right now so, ill talk tu l8r  
**

I hope everythins alrite Kagome. I love you.

I feel horrible and then I have to sit down. I've already been here 4 hours and eaten a takeout pizza plus cheesy garlic bread by myself.

I close my eyes and clear my head of all thoughts. My mnd creates a field and I see my dad, and then I flash my eyes open hearing moaning and hoarse screaming. I stand and see a guy my age being rolled into a room. I see the large gash in his right side and see all the blood the doctors are trying to stop. A woman stands next to the boy and a tiny ginger boy with her. I can't help but be curious and creep over to see what's going on.

"Inuyasha I'll just be here, I'm not allowed in, you'll be okay, you'll be fine."

"Okaachan." I see the guys eyes closing and then he catches sight of me.

Then I see him mouthe my name.

* * *

Turns out the poisen was something my mother inhaled. They still don't know what it is, and they have to keep her here to make sure it's completly out of her system. I sit with her for what seems like ages until I see no doctors at the floor reception. I step out intending just to go to the bathroom, but catch sight of the guy again. His mother and brother are asleep near by him. I step up to the door like a complete idiot and gawk.

His face is screwed up, in a pain type face. His hair is silver and tied into a bun. He didn't look girly liked you'd expect, he was quite masculine.

"Ka...go...me..." I jumped and then saw him open his eyes. They were a hazel golden color. I started to step away but he shook his head.

"I don't know how you know my name but-"

"I was dreaming, is your name Kagome?" I nodded confused. As far as I knew, no other Kagome's were in our neighborhood, that went to this hospital.

"Anyway, I hope you get better." I turned and sat on the bench tapping my foot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guy looking at me with his beau- eyes. I need to stop that thought before it starts. I close my eyes again and try breathing slowly. I have school tomorrow and need to focus on be natural so everyone doesn't hord me with questions.

**Inuyasha'a P.O.V**

As I am rushed into the 'hospital', supposedly their supposed to heal me ,keh, as if if they knew how to start, I see Kagome. My mother is talking to me and Shippo's crying and people are putting things into me but all I see is Kagome's face when my eyes closed.

When my eyes opened, I had been dreaming about Kagome and Kikyo, and this Kagome was standing in the door way. She started to back away but I shook my head, I didn't want her to go.

"I don't know how you know my name but-" I realized that I was really going to have to think this time and not make the same mistakes I had the last time around.

"I was dreaming, is your name Kagome?" she nodded. She looked the same way she had after we came from that 'mall'.

**Beautiful mate...**

"Anyway, I hope you get better." and then she went to sit down. I watched her qiuetly and then she fell asleep. Kagome was so peaceful when she was asleep and I liked watching her that way.

**See, stupid, you do have feelings for her.**

_Shut up you!_**  
**

I closed my eyes for a minute trying to think of a plan when I heard coughing. I opened my eyes and looked straight at Kagome who was standing up and holding her throat. She began coughing harder and harder.

"Kagome?" she started inhaling a lot and tightning her hold on her throat. She looked so scared. I sat up, ignoring the numb pain in my side. "Kagome!" she fell to the floor and I was already getting myself untangled from all the stuff they had put into me. I rand to her and she was still inhaling in short gasps. I knelt to her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" she wouldn't answer me and her eyes were starting to close her gasps becoming less urgent. "Okaachan!" I ran to my mother and shook her. She opened her eyes groggily and then stood up.

"Inuyasha what are you doing out of bed?"

"Kag-This girl needs help. Wgat do we do?" My mother looked over at the girl and widened her eys and hit something on the wall that started a loud 'Ring' sound. I ran back to Kagome and lifted her into my lap. She was gasping less and less and I wanted to help her so much it was killing me. My inner demon wasn't helping much.

**Help Mate! Save Mate! Help her!**

**Kagome's P.O.V  
**

It started as a hitch in my throat that woke me up. A strange tight sensation began in my throat and I coughed harder trying to dislodge it, and then I couldn't breathe. I held my throat and fell to the floor. I heard someone calling my name but I didn't know who it was. I gasped as a reaction to no brething and then I felt unessecary. My eyes fluttered showing me a face I knew somehow. After a while it conected to me that his arm was facing me and I felt a hand tightning around my throat. _I don't understand, I don't-_**  
**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**_  
_

"Kagome, whatever Maru's doing to you, don't give up, I'm getting help now. Don't even think about it Kagome!" Thats when those people from before came to help her. They put something over her face and touched their fingers to her wrist.

"She's not taking the oxygen, her windpipe is blocked." Someone pulled me away, making me moan in pain for my side.

"What are you doing?"

"We're oing to help her, you did well sounding the alarm. You need to go back to your bed." They dragged me away and then I was out as I hit the bed. The last thing I saw of Kagome was them pushing a tube like thing into her nose.

* * *

**Its short I know, but hey, scholl and life guys. I will update soon this time promise! Any ideas you have, I really NEED to hear them, cause Im lost right now actually, I will keep any ideas in my consideration bank. Just remember, Maru has given Inuyasha 2 months to make Kagome fall in love with him, so...**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I lied, bit late of an update but i have tons of homework and i just saw breaking dawn part 2, little late but yeah. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Kagome's p.o.v  
**

Images flashed back and forth in front of my eyes after I collapsed, but most of all I heard a voice.

_Kagome, your friends are about to die and it's all his fault...Don't let him get close to you._

I trusted this voice for some reason and woke up feeling guarded. A doctor was leaning over me smiling.

"You had a mere choking fit, but you should be alright." I nodded. "That boy saved you by alerting us. If you see him again you should thank him."

"He's gone?" My voice was hoarse and I coughed a bit.

"Dischaged this afternoon." I nodded.

The rest of night was full of me drinking some throat medicine. By the morning both my mother and I were discharhed. We walked into the parking lot and stopped on the sidewalk.

"Tohru will be here to get me soon, you run home and get to school." I rolled my eyes but left her there to get picked up by her abusive boyfriend. ((more of that story later)) I ran home and got a quick shower and dressed in my uniform for school. I grabbed a pop tart and locked the door behind me as I stepped out. An engine revved making me jump. I turned and there was Hojo and his volvo. He had two cars, but I liked the volvo the most. I went to kiss him on the cheek as he opened the door for me.

We drove in comfortable silence. He didn't ask me what happened, because he knew how I felt about my mother. 'If she doesn't care for me, I won't care for her.' We parked in the school parking lot and got out holding hands. A hint of guilt and dread shivered through my body like it always did when we held hands, but it went away as I squeezed his hands.

We talked a bit, and we hid from my friends who would obviously ask tons of questions. He kissed my nose as he dropped me off in History. I sat at the back waiting for the class to start when a shadow loomedover me. I looked up and saw that boy.

"Hi again." he smiled a cute smile that I immediatly loved. I mentally kicked myself and gave him a tiny smile and a small "hi" in acknowledgment. he sat in the seat to the left of me and I mentally kicked myself again.

"I'm Inuyasha by the way." I nodded, but didn't look at him. Something I couldn't remember was shouting a warning at me to not get close to him. he looked at me with golden eyes for a while and then turned to the front of the class. I felt so horrible inside, but ignored that feeling. Ignoring him was important for some reason.

Getting out of History was a relief and I practically ran to Algebra. I gave a sigh and was about to smile at Akatsuki when Inuyasha walked in behind me. I needed to get away from him, it was like an instinct inside my body that I couldn't understand. I walked over to Akatsuki and gave him my biggest smile.

"You see that boy with the black hair in a ponytail, make friends with him and keep him away from me, PLEASE." I sat down at the back and forced my eyes to look into my Algebra book. My shoulder was on fire, but that pain was part of my life so I could ignore it. 'What was wrong with me today?"

**Inuyasha p.o.v**

Leaving the 'hospital', leaving Kagome was something I didn't want to do but I knew I would see her again. I did, in school but something was different about her. She only talked to me in clipped tones. She didn't even look at me. Things were definitly different this time, I would have try this differently.

In 'Algebra', I had decided to stop understanding this stuff after the last time I tried 'Homework', I was confronted by Akatsuki, who would not leave me to go after Kagome. Even after class, he wouldn't let me near her, said I needed to join some sort of judo club he was apart of.

By the end of school I had lost Kagome and still couldn't get rid of Akatsuki.

"So, like we're having another party at Hojo's for Kagome, don't know if you want to come. Its's for the whole year, it's her birthday." That's right, Kagome had said her birthday was coming up. "Its tomorrow, since it's saturday. And it's a pool party."

"I'll see you there." Akatsuki finally left on a bike and I started sniffing around for Kagome. I heard some yelling and and followed.

"Kagome, I just thought that maybe for your birthday you would want a party or-"

"No! I told you I don't do my own Birthday Parties, I TOLD YOU!"

"Well, everyone was expecting-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY EXPECTED!" I smelt salt and saw Kagome run away crying. I stepped out and Hojo bumped into me.

"Sorry." we stared at each other, only I was supressing anger for Kagome's scent being all over him.

"I know her, I can find her." he nodded at me in appreciation.

I followed Kagome's scent to see where she went.

**It's short I know, but I have major finger pains. sorry :) update later.**


End file.
